shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron L. Goosby
''Introduction 'Aaron Lamar Goosby, often referred to as'' "The Proverbial Dynast", is the 6083rd Dynast of the Limbo of the Marooned . His dynasty, or in otherwords his underlings, is referred to as the Goosby Dynasty. Formerly, he was an indentured servant of '''''Reginald "The Burn" Fairchild and then the crew of the Lady Lovibond as a whole. ''Appearance and Personality Aaron's appearance is that of a slim-bodied and dark-skinned nineteen-year-old whose Afro-textured hair and scraggly goatee are as lustrously black as a finely polished obsidian gemstone. Under normal circumstances, he wears a changshan, which exterior depicts a wispy quilin balancing on its hind legs. He also wears breeches which color matches the coloring of his changshan, a pair of white socks, and a pair of clogs. WIP... Abilities and Powers ''Swordsmanship The sole purpose of Aaron's swordsmanship is to make wielding Naegitsurugi more comfortable, meaning that isn't a major facet of Aaron's fighting style. Thus Aaron isn't anywhere near as competent of a swordsman as the likes of Roronoa Zoro; however, Aaron is proficient enough to defend himself from swordsman of that caliber if, and only if, he devotes all of his efforts to defense. ''Hand to Hand Combat'' Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū - Japanese Translation of English: Legitimate Delf-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet - Is an ansatsuken (Japanese Translation of English: Assassination Fist) which has been gradually developed by commercial sailors as an efficient means of defending their cargo from pirates and hostile creatures. Aaron was introduced to the art whilst he was serving on board the Lady Lovibond as a cabin boy and had completely mastered it by the time he found himself stranded on the coast of Ira, one of the isles constituting the Limbo of the Marooned . As a result of having been designed to be used to prevent the theft of freight, it is an exclusively offensive form of unarmed combat which endorses only the most precise of attacks in order to prevent collateral damage. :Kaiō-rui no Tosshin - Japanese Translation of English: Sea King's Charge - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner utilizes an abrupt lunge to nigh-instantaneously traverse the distance between his- or herself and his or her target(s). Under normal circumstances, the velocity of this maneuver is vastly superior to the velocity of techniques which operate under the principle of taking a multitude of steps in a short amount of time such as Shakushi and Soru. However, in exchange the overall speed of this maneuver is vastly superior to the aforementioned techniques because of the fact that this maneuver forces the practitioner to come to a halt before he or she can change directions. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū is capable of utilizing this maneuver underwater in order to propel his- or herself like a torpedo. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū can use it in mid-air in order to propel his- or herself like a missile. ::Jiguzagu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Zigzag - A variation of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin where the practitioner lunges forward, lands in a manner which allows him or her to pivot his- or herself into facing the direction he or she wishes to go next, and then lunges again. Proper utilization of this maneuver will allow the speed of a practitioner to surpass that of user's of techniques like Shakushi and Soru; however, the practitioner will still lack the mobility of the aforementioned techniques because he or she will only be capable of traveling in straight lines. :Bananawani no Shippo - Japanese Translation of English: Banana Gator's Tail - Is a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of a bullwhip through the utilization of his or her arm. He or she does so by utilizing his or her shoulder to flail the entirety of his or her arm in a manner which causes his or her anatomical arm, forearm and hand to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows a practitioner to deliver a devastating chop to his or her target. An expert practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of redirecting a chop delivered through the utilization of this maneuver by means of jerking his or her shoulder. A master practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū will be capable of doing so by simply twitching of his or her shoulders. ::Hoippurasshu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Whiplash - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner simultaneously performs Bananawani no Shippo with the both of his or her arms in order to overwhelm his or her with a barrage of devestating chops. ::Furatto - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Flat - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner utilizes Bananawani no Shippo to slam the palm of his or her hand down upon the back of his or her target's head instead of chopping them. Inflicts more damage than a normal Bananawani no Shippo at the cost of being much more difficult to hit a target with. ::Jakkuhoippu - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Jackwhip - A variation of Bananawani no Shippo where the practitioner perfectly emulates the supersonic lashes of bullwhip through the utilization of his or her leg. He or she does so by utilizing his or her hip to flail the entirety of his or her leg in a manneer which causes his or her thigh, calves, and feet to function like the thong, fall, and cracker of a bullwhip. This maneuver allows the practitioner to deliver a devastating kick to his or her target. It's named after its inventor, Jacques "Jack" Jacquet. :Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi - Japanese Translation of English: Whale Shark's Rind - A maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū where the practitioner manages to bestow onto his- or herself a hardness comparable to that the hardest of metals by means of densely contracting his or her muscles. Essentially, it's Tekkai. However, because of the fact that Kaiō-rui no Tosshin is utilized by practitioners of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū to close the distance rather than to dodge and the fact that Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū lacks a maneuver which is equivalent to Rokushiki's Kami-e, the utilization of this maneuver is much more persistent than the utilization of Tekkai by Rokushiki users. Thus the Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi of the average practitioner of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū tends to be superior to the Tekkai of the average Rokushiki user. Lastly, being able to move while utilizing this maneuver is considered to be a mark of mastery by most practitioners of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū. ::Suke-ru - Japanese Pronunciation of English: Scale - A variation of Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi where the practitioner contracts his or her muscles to a density which is extreme enough to disallow the occurrence of redox between his- or herself and any other entity, thus rendering his- or herself insusceptible to heat-based attacks such as fire and lightning. Because this maneuver requires the practitioner to contract his or her muscles in such an extreme manner, it is utterly impossible for anyone to move while performing it. ''Physical Strength'' Aaron isn't so much as strong as he is powerful. The extraordinary strength of his individual blows isn't a result of physical strength, but rather it is a result of the supersonic speed at which they are delivered. Not to say that Aaron isn't strong. In order to even attempt any of the maneuvers which constitute Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū, a level of superhuman strength is recquired. So the fact isn't that Aaron's not strong. The fact is that Aaron's not absurdly strong. Or at least he isn't by One Piece standards. Sure Aaron can lift a boulder like Luffy. But he can't lift a huge chunk of ice like Jozu can. ''Agility'' Without a shadow of a doubt, Aaron is an incredibly nimble combatant. With a standard Kaiō-rui no Tosshin (Sea King's Charge), Aaron can traverse vast distances in an instant and perform leaps in midair as if the very sky itself was a trampoline he got for Christmas. Through the use of Jiguzagu (Zigzag) Aaron can change directions faster than most can even comprehend, albeit in a manner which even an unadaptive fighter could easily grow accustomed to. Because of his dedication to Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū, Aaron's preference is to either block or steamroll an assault on his person. However, Aaron is more than capable of dodging. In fact, Aaron's instinctive reaction to an attempt to blindsid is to dodge rather than to block. Because the attack might be more than his Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi can handle. ''Endurance'' By virtue of his mastery of Jinbē-zame no Hyouhi and its variations, Aaron is incredibly durable. Due to the fact that he has more than once thrown himself in front of an attack in order to prevent it from damaging cargo, he is also absurdly tolerant of pain. So much so that he would be perfectly fine with having to endure the agony of being burned alive, so as long as his Suke-ru (Scale) prevents him from actually dying of course. ''Weapons'' Naegitsurugi - Sapling Sword - Is a noticeably lengthy tsuka (a katana's handle) which has a man-sized, flowering tree growing from its tsuba (katana's guard). The bark of Naegitsurugi's "blade" possesses a hardness comparable to the hardness of lumber procured from the Hōju Adamu (Treasure Tree Adam), meaning that its mettle can be tested against the mettle of the likes of steel without worry. Aaron often utilizes Naegitsurugi in conjunction with the Kafun Kafun no Mi due to the fact that the "blade" of Naegitsurugi is capable of instantaneously producing seeds that grow just as quickly as they are produced. ''Devil Fruit Name: Kafun Kafun no Mi (Pollen Pollen Fruit) Type: Logia Haki In General - In truth, Aaron is deeply skeptical about the actual existence of Haki. To a dedicated martial artist such as himself, the concept of obtaining any amount of power through naught but willpower is ridiculous. To believe in such a thing would be blaspheming the commitment of those who faithfully practice Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū alongside him. Nevertheless, Aaron does believe. Because he has seen the power of Haki with his own eyes, he reluctantly believes. He has even made the power his own. Though his doubt has prevented him from tapping into most of the advantages of Busoshoku Haki, it has not stopped him from accessing all of those possessed by Kenbunshoku Haki. Having equated Kenbunshoku Haki with the sixth sense said to be possessed by the most advanced of martial artists, Aaron dived into discovering its applications in combat as if it were a maneuver within Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū. ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Issunsaki no Manako - Japanese Translation of English: Eyeball of the Immediate Future - A maneuver where Aaron closes the both of his eyes an then willfully invokes his Kenbunshoku Haki in a manner which allows him to "see" a second into the future for as long as the both of his eyes remain closed. This allows Aaron to stay one step ahead of his opponent(s). Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Unabarashoku Haki - Haki of the Color of the Deep - A maneuver where Aaron willfully invokes hisBusoshoku Haki in order to come into contact with the substantial body beneath whatever protection a Devil Fruit may provide to its consumer. As a result of having rationalize this maneuver as adopting the demeanor of the sea as a practitioner of Tánglángquán would the stance of a praying mantis, Aaron considers himself to be incapable of utilizing this maneuver in conjunction with the Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu: Rongua-mu. Relationships Crew Aaron's first crew was the sailors aboard the Lady Lovibond. Those men and women were like a second family to him. The loss of them has traumatized him to the extent where he considers an enormous ship to be a necessity rather than a precaution. Aaron's second crew is the Goosby Dynasty. Like the sailors aboard the Lady Lovibond, they are like a family to him. Though the social dynamic has been reversed. Instead of being the child, Aaron is now the father. Aaron thinks of Jackie, Jack, and Lyn as his daughters. And Because of that he is more than willing to brutally murder anyone who dares to so much as hurt their feelings. Family Aaron doesn't like to think about his old family. It isn't that he dislikes them, but rather that the thought of them reminds of him of the situation he left them. Although Aaron still remembers that he left in order to help them out, he still can't helo but feel that he abandoned them to their fate. He feels like he betrayed them. Aaron's family includes: #Lamar Goosby Junior (Father) #Toni Goosby (Mother) #Craig Goosby (Eldest Brother) #Greggory Goosby (Elder Brother) #Joseph Goosby (Younger Brother) ''Allies/ Friends'' World Government - Because Aaron has always been a law-abiding citizen, he bears no enmity towards the World Government. In fact, he even feels as if he is obligated to help him. That it his duty to do so. Though he is bitter about the World Government's lack of interference with Arlong's occupation of his homeland, he primarily considers that to be a failure of the Marines rather than a failure of the World Government as a whole. Marines - Aaron doesn't hate the Marines, but he also sure as hell doesn't like them. Because of the situation with his homeland and the fact that the Marines often failed to prevent pirates from assaulting the Lady Lovibond, Aaron considers them to be inept. He will help them if asked to do so though. ''Enemies'' Pirates - In general, Aaron hates pirates. Period. Not as much as Former Admiral Z or Admiral Akainu. But he does hate them. Aaron considers pirates to be selfish people whom only think about themselves. The fact that Reginald "The Burn" Fairchild, the only pirate Aaron knows personally, fits that description doesn't help at all. Pirates are one of the few people that Aaron will attack without a tactical reason to do so. The fact that it's possible for him to get paid to do so encourages this behavior of is. ''Other'' The Revolutionaries - Aaron bears no hard feelings towards the Revolutionaries. Though he does believe that their cause is foolish, he admires their will to fight for what they believe in. Unlike others, Aaron doesn't think of revolutionaries in the same light as he does pirates. Revolutionaries are just looking for a change, and Aaron sees no reason why they should be denied that change. Pirates are looking for plunder, and that's just self-explanatory. History : Aaron was born as a resident of Cocoyasi Village. In response to the death of Bell-mère, he made the decision to leave the Conomi Islands in order to lighten the financial burden on his family of two adults and four children. He accomplished this by overturning a tree and then using the tree as a makeshift raft. During the resultant voyage, Aaron was discovered by the lookout of a freighter owned by the Shousentai. The lookout offered to bring Aaron aboard the freighter in exchange for Aaron becoming an indentured servant for twelve years. Because he'd already eaten all of his provisions and didn't know how soon he would be able to obtain any more, Aaron reluctantly agreed to the lookout's terms. The lookout brought Aaron onto the freighter and then introduced himself to Aaron as Reginald "The Burn" Fairchild. Aaron dutifully served Reginald for two years before having his remaining ten years sold to the crew of the Lady Lovibond. Instead of thinking of him as a temporary slave like Reginald had done, the crew of the Lady Lovibond thought of Aaron as a Cabin Boy. Thus they considered him to be a fellow member of the crew rather than its property, a consideration which Aaron greatly appreciated. Aaron learned much from the crew of the Lady Lovibond. One of the things he learned was his current fighting style, the Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū. As if he'd eaten the Kioku Kioku no Mi, Aaron mastered the maneuvers of Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū with unprecedented ease. It wasn't long before he was able to easily defend the cargo of the Lady Lovibond from direct subordinates of the Yonkō themselves. Two years before the expiration of Aaron's indentured servitude, or in other words the year before the time skip, the Lady Lovibond would be abruptly rammed by a pirate ship. Aboard the pirate ship would be a piratical Reginald "The Burn" Fairchild. Due to the fact that the both of them were the strongest member of their crews, Aaron and Reginald clashed with each. Because of the destructiveness of Reginald's Yoen Yoen no Mi, the fierce duel between the enslaved and the slaver utterly decimated the both of their ships. Eventually, because Aaron didn't know to float and Reginald was a hammer, both men were forced to cling onto a piece of the remains of the other's ship in order to survive. Afterwards the two of them would drift into the Calm Belt and then to their own brand of hell. Aaron's hell would be the Limbo of the Marooned. After having to fight an innumerable quantity of Sea Kings underwater through the use of his Kaiō-rui no Tosshin, Aaron finally found himsef on the shore of an island named Ira. On Ira Aaron would be subjected to discrimination because of his status as a "normal" human. Eventually he would meet three other "normal" humans. These "normal" humans were Jacqueline "Jackie" Jacquet , Jacques "Jack" Jacquet, and Jacquelyn "Lyn" Jacquet. Seeing that they were defenseless against those whom were discriminating against them, Aaron taught the three of them some ways to use their "useless" Devil Fruit abilities to defend themselves. In exchange, the Jacquets would bestow onto Aaron the last of the four Devil Fruits they found. The Kafun Kafun no Mi (Pollen Pollen Fruit). At some point in time, the Jacquets would express to Aaron a desire to live in Aaron's homeland since Aaron was currently living in theirs. It was at this point that Aaron realized that he could use his newfound strength to demolish Arlong Park. Reinvigorated by the prospect of liberating the Conomi Islands from the tyranny of the Arlong Pirates, Aaron promised to take the Jacquets to Cocoyasi Village if they agreed to help him build the ship that will take them there. Without hesitation, the Jacquets gleefully agreed. Having learned from his battle with Reginald that reasonably-sized ships were susceptible to being destroyed during battles between combatants of his caliber, Aaron decided that his first ship had to be an incredibly massive one in order to ensure that he and the Jaquets weren't shipwrecked by a random battle between them and a pirate crew. Understanding that such a ship could be constructed by a substantial labor force, Aaron devoted the entirety of two years to strengthening himself and the Jacquets. It is during these two years that Aaron masters the powers of the Kafun Kafun no Mi and his Kenbunshoku Haki. It is also during this time that he comes into possession of Naegitsurugi (Sapling Sword) and then takes up swordsmanship in order to make wielding Naegitsurugi more comfortable. On the expiration of Aaron's indentured servitude, Aaron and the Jacquets begun their indiscriminate massacre of the subordinates of those aspiring to be the 6083rd Dynast of the Limbo of the Marooned. Regardless of whether or not they were second-in-command or one of the rank-and-file, Aaron and the Jacquets murdered them in cold blood. Aaron and the Jacquets then proceeded to coerce the aspirants into acquiescing to their demands by means of threatening either the aspirants' lives or the lives of aspirants' families. As a result of having subjugated all of the aspirants to the title of 6083rd Dynast, Aaron became the 6083rd Dynast whilst the Jacquets became the Goosby Dynasty. Before Aaron could use his authority as the 6083rd Dynast to decree that his dream ship be constructed, he was personally approached by the Gorōsei. The Gorōsei explained to Aaron that the aspirants whom he'd dethroned were secretly trading the seastone situated amongst the Limbo of the Marooned's coral reefs for belly with which they could fund their campaigns with each other. The Gorōsei then offered to buy the seastone from Aaron for more than twice as much as they had bought it from the aspirants. Aaron declined the Gorōsei's deal, instead opting to supply the World Government with all of the seastone it desired in exchange for architects and skilled laborers. Needless to say, the Gorōsei graciously accepted Aaron's offer. Aaron and the Jacquets would then begin the construction of Melting Pot, a ship of unprecedented enormity which was to be erected by means of the amalgamation of the sixteen Autumn Islands which constitutes the Limbo of the Marooned. As a means of preventing Limbo's inhabitants from interfering with the erection of Melting Pot, Aaron pressured the aspirants into safeguarding the World Government-provided architects and laborers from any manner of interference. Aaron accomplished this by taking advantage of the aspirants' racism. Instead of having an aspirant safeguard the architects and laborers whom were dismantling an island inhabited by his or her own people, Aaron instead had an aspirant safeguard the ones whom were dismantling an island inhabited by a race the aspirant despised. Whenever the dismantling of an island required that the homes of the inhabitants be demolished, Aaron would have the aspirant whom was responsible for the island evict the inhabitants to Ira. Once an island was close enough to being completely dismantled, he would kill the aspirant whom was responsible for it and have one of the Jacquets safeguard the architects and laborers for the last few days. Within a few months' time, fifteen of Limbo's islands had been amalgamated into being the world's largest ship. The only island left to be amalgamated was Ira. Because all of the aspirants had been killed by this point, Aaron sent the Jacquets to safeguard the architects and laborers provided to them by the World Government. It is at this time that the (Insert Pirate Crew Here) arrive upon Ira. It is at this time that "One Piece Cinema: "'' begins.'' Character Design The inspiration was myself, what a surprise, but that's about it though. I was thinking me when I started, but by this point the character is nothing like me. He has some similarities, but he's grown into his own person. I'm so proud of him. Major Battles *Aaron and Joseph vs Lionfish Fishman (Win) *Aaron vs Kuroobi (Loss) *Craig, Greg, and Aaron vs. Kuroobi (Win) *Craig, Greg, and Aaron vs. Arlong (Escaped) *Aaron vs. Arlong (Loss) *Aaron vs Lionfish Fishman (Win) *Aaron vs. Yonkō's Mates (Win) *Aaron vs. Admiral Akainu (Sparring/Loss) *Aaron vs. Reginald (Interrupted) *Aaron vs. The Jacquets (Sparring/Win) *Aaron vs. Jackie (Sparring/Loss) *Aaron, Jackie, Jack, and Lyn vs. The Aspirants' Armies (Win) *Aaron vs. Each of the Aspirants (Win) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia #Amongst the population of Ira, Aaron's interactions with the Jacquets earned him a reputation as a man who was fond of children. This reputation, combined with the fact that he was considered to be recluse because of his lack of public appearances, spawned a popular retort to neglectful parents. This retort being that "Even the Dynast speaks to his children!" As a result of its popularity, it wasn't long before the aforementioned retort attained the status of a proverb. Thus Aaron's title as "The Proverbial Dynast," #Aaron thinks of the Jacquets as his daughters. This includes Jacques Jacquet whom is a boy. Needless to say, Jack does not approve of Aaron's viewpoint. Related Articles Goosby Dynasty Jacqueline Jacquet Jacques Jacquet Jacquelyn Jacquet Limbo of the Marooned External Links Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:World Government Ally Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Antagonists Category:Swordsman Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbushoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User